Volviendo junto a ti
by Libezzy
Summary: POV Edward, Luna Nueva. Edward vuelve a Forks y decide ver cómo está la razón de su existencia después de que la dejara  en el bosque tras decirle que no la amaba ¿en qué condiciones encontrará a Bella?
1. Desolación

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me inspiré leyendo luna nueva.

Summary: POV Edward, Luna Nueva. Edward vuelve a Forks y decide ver cómo está la razón de su existencia después de que la dejara en el bosque tras decirle que no la amaba ¿en qué condiciones encontrará a Bella?

* * *

EDWARD POV

Era un completo inútil desde que la abandoné después de su desastroso dieciocho cumpleaños. No podía estar cerca de mi familia, no soportaba que se compadecieran de mí e intentaran animarme cuando podía ver que ellos tampoco lo estaban pasando nada bien. Ellos también estaban sufriendo estar lejos de ella. A todos les dolía su ausencia.

Esme se pasaba el día vagabundeando por la casa, dando grandes suspiros. Ella era su niña de un modo muy especial. Tal vez incluso más que todos nosotros. Ella era aquella niña que necesitaba que la cuidaran y la protegieran. A Esme le encantaba encargarse de ella como si fuera su propia madre, creo que en gran manera alivió gran parte del dolor que siempre sintió por no haber sido madre gracias a ella. Además estaba mortificada por mi dolor. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que encontrase a alguien que consiguiera hacerme feliz y no soportaba ver como la felicidad se nos había escapado de las manos a pesar de lo inmenso de nuestro amor.

Carlisle también estaba triste, le dolía no ver a la que había llegado a considerar una hija más. Además no soportaba ver a Esme tan triste ni tampoco a todos sus hijos, especialmente a mí. Había empezado a dar clases en la universidad además de su trabajo en el hospital, intentaba trabajar todo lo posible para tener el menor tiempo para pensar.

Jasper se pasaba el día culpándose por lo ocurrido, pensaba que si hubiese sido más fuerte nada de esto habría pasado y todos seguiríamos siendo felices con ella en nuestra vida. Pero no le culpaba por aquello. Yo ya sabía que su autocontrol no era realmente bueno y aun así seguí poniendo en juego la vida de mi pequeño ángel cada vez que la llevaba a mi casa. Sólo había un culpable y ese era yo. Debería haberla dejado ser humana desde el mismo momento que la conocí ¿por qué demonios había sido tan tremendamente egoísta? Lo peor de todo es que no estaba arrepentido, había vivido los momentos más felices de mi existencia junto a ella, si ahora tenía que vivir extrañándola, al menos tenía sus recuerdos, que aunque dolían, me hacían ver que ella realmente fue feliz a mi lado.

Rosalie también extrañaba a Bella a pesar de todo. Nunca la había tenido ningún cariño especial, pero al alejarnos se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí la apreciaba, superficialmente pero al menos algo es algo. Se sentía mal al verme tan hundido, aunque no éramos inseparables, éramos hermanos y nos queríamos.

Emmett había cambiado totalmente, había dejado de ser el chico divertido y despreocupado de siempre. Hacía meses que no gastaba una broma, su rostro estaba sombrío y triste. En verdad quería mucho a Bella, era como esa hermana que siempre quiso tener: una chica divertida, tierna e inocente capaz de sufrir sus bromas sin planear una gran venganza.

En cuanto a Alice, estaba destrozada, había perdido a su mejor amiga. Su habitual felicidad había desaparecido de su rostro de duendecillo, ahora estaba apagado y se pasaba el día tumbada en la cama. Ni siquiera Jasper lograba que sonriera. Rose intentó llevarla de compras para subirle la moral pero lo rechazó diciendo que no la apetecía, que la moda no le importaba. Desde ese día Alice no había vuelto a ir de compras, le recordaba demasiado a ella, recordaba cómo se enfurruñaba cada vez que intentaba hacerle un cambio de look o tratarla como su muñeca particular…

Y por último estaba yo. Tras dejar al amor de mi existencia con viles mentiras pasé todo un mes encerrado en mi habitación acurrucado, dejando que el dolor se apoderase de mí. Decidí al poco tiempo irme lejos ya que empeoraba la tristeza de mi familia al ver mi dolor y además no me gustaba que intentaran consolarme. Yo no quería consuelo, quería sentir dolor por el resto de la eternidad por no estar a su lado.

Tenía que soportar esa horrible carga para que ella fuese feliz y pudiera tener una vida humana, esa vida que yo no podía darle. Si sólo hubiese una posibilidad de convertirme en humano los dos podríamos estar juntos y ser felices durante todo lo que duraran nuestras vidas. No tendríamos una eternidad pero no importaría con tal de darle a ella todo lo que deseara. Pero esa posibilidad no existía. Ella no podía vivir cerca de mi mundo, era demasiado peligroso para su humanidad. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a transformarla en un monstruo para no perderla nunca. Estaba seguro de que al final me culparía por ello y no podría soportar ver como ella añoraba su vida humana una vez que no pudiese devolvérsela. Me odiaría y su odio sería insoportable.

Aunque tenía miedo de que ahora también me odiase. Yo destrocé su corazón cuando me marché. Le dije cosas horribles. Lo más duro fue ver como ella las creyó. De verdad creyó que no la amaba. La cosa más absurda. Como si hubiese una forma en que yo pudiera vivir sin necesitarla. Ella era mi luz. La estrella que iluminaba mis días. Gracias a ella mi corazón había vuelto a latir –no literalmente aunque a veces así lo sentía-.

A veces cuando el dolor era realmente insoportable fantaseaba sobre la idea de volver. Imaginaba que entraba a hurtadillas por su ventana y ella estaría dormida. Imaginaba como despertaba, yo me arrodillaba ante ella y le pedía perdón por todo el daño que le hice. Ella siempre tan noble se arrojaría a mis brazos y me diría que no había nada que perdonar, que estaba feliz porque yo había vuelto.

Sabía que si volvía ella me perdonaría, era demasiado buena, había podido observar eso cuando la conocí. Era la persona más buena que existía en el mundo, incapaz de odiar. Estaba seguro que si James regresara del infierno y fuera hasta su casa a pedirla disculpas por casi haberla matado, ella lo habría perdonado felizmente. Pero claro, James le había hecho mucho daño físico, yo en cambio había destrozado su corazón y eso era bastante más duro.

Pero no debía volver, si volvía todo este sufrimiento no habría servido para nada, ella tenía derecho a tener una vida normal, yo no podía arrebatarle su vida. Ella no podía acabar siendo un monstruo como yo.

Decidí continuar con lo único útil que había hecho en todo este tiempo. Había comenzado a rastrear a Victoria, estaba decidido a acabar con su vida ya que ella ayudo a James a casi matar a mi pequeño ángel. Además sabía que su carácter era muy fuerte, seguramente vendría a matarme por haber acabado con su amor y no quería que por alguna extraña razón acabara cerca de ella.

Comencé a correr por el bosque que se había convertido en el testigo de mi desolación. Llevaba meses tirado en el bosque pensando en ella. No quería estar cerca de nadie, ni siquiera de humanos. Hacían que pensara aún más en ella.

De pronto encontré su rastro, iba en dirección sur a lo largo del país, tendría como unos dos días, pero bueno al menos algo era algo. Después de varias horas acabé en Brasil. Pero en ese lugar el rastro desaparecía en el aeropuerto, ella debió de tomar un avión.

Genial, era un absoluto desastre en el rastreo, llevaba meses intentando seguir a esta vampira y lo único que había hecho es recorrer media América sin resultado alguno. Estaba empezando a pensar que su amor por James no era tan fuerte como para merecer una venganza y en realidad se estaba dedicando a hacer turismo.

Pero bueno al menos tenía que asegurarme. No es que me preocupara demasiado que ella viniera hacia mí y me matase, al fin y al cabo yo era como un muerto viviente. Pero aún no estaba listo para morir, yo seguiría vivo hasta el momento en que mi ángel dejara de existir, entonces me marcharía con ella. Tal vez no estuviésemos juntos y yo no supiera nada de su futuro ya que le había prohibido a Alice volver a mirar en él. Pero conocía el don de mi hermana después de tantos años juntos. Aunque ella no mirase su futuro, si fuese a ocurrir algo realmente malo estoy seguro de que lo vería venir y yo tendría tiempo de ir hasta allí y salvarla a como diese lugar...

Fui hasta el aeropuerto y conseguí entrar en el ordenador central en busca del vuelo que había cogido Victoria, crucé los dedos para que hubiese usado su verdadero nombre a la hora de comprar el billete, si no sería un duro trabajo contrastando las fotos de todos los pasaportes, encontré veinte chicas llamadas Victoria. Comprobando las fotos de los pasaportes conseguí encontrarla en un vuelo directo a Seattle.

¿Seattle? ¡No puede ser! Eso está demasiado cerca de mi Bella, no la quiero en un radio de mil kilómetros a su alrededor.

Supuse que me estaría buscando suponiendo que yo estaría por aquella zona, pero no la quería cerca de ella. Mi niña era un imán para los accidentes y podría toparse con ella de caza sin ni siquiera reconocerla.

Definitivamente tenía que viajar a Seattle ahora mismo y acabar con Victoria de una vez, la sola idea de imaginarla cerca de ella me había puesto muy nervioso. Odiaba pensar que ella pudiera estar en peligro, una parte de mí ya elaboraba un plan para ir a Forks, sólo para asegurarme de que estaba bien, después si la encontraba razonablemente feliz quería pensar que me marcharía otra vez. Ella no tenía por qué verme. ¿Pero podría soportar verla para luego perderla otra vez?

Era una criatura esencialmente egoísta pero por ella creo que podría hacer todo, por su felicidad daría todo.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues había pensando hacer un fick de un solo capítulo, pero mi imaginación se emociona y acaba siendo largo así que necesitaré algún capítulo más para explicar mi idea jeje

Espero que os guste la historia, estuve releyendo luna nueva y se me ocurrieron varios vuelcos de la historia, espero que os guste este.

Por favor dejad reviews.

Gracias a todos por leer

Muchos besitos

Libezzy


	2. Miedo

Me apresuré hacia el mostrador del aeropuerto y pedí un vuelo directo a Seattle.

Fue realmente largo estar allí sentado viendo como las azafatas daban los típicos consejos para saber qué hacer en caso de que el avión tenga algún accidente.

Me estaban sacando de quicio, estuve a punto levantarme y decirle que si no podía dar todos esos consejos en pleno vuelo y así hacer que el avión saliese antes. Pero claro sabía que eso era imposible así que tuve que limitarme a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo expresando mi inquietud.

Finalmente el vuelo salió del aeropuerto y en varias horas estábamos en Seattle. Nada más bajar capté el rastro de Victoria, tal como mis peores temores habían predicho iba en dirección de Forks, apenas sin fijarme si algún humano curioso estaba mirando eché a correr a velocidad vampírica. Poco me importaba despertar sospechas cuando sabía que ella posiblemente estaba en peligro.

Cuando me iba aproximando a Port Ángeles un olor asqueroso me dejó paralizado…

Tuve que hacer memoria porque me resultaba muy familiar, al final recordé donde había olido algo semejante. Hacía más de ochenta años… la primera vez que vinimos a Forks… fue cuando hicimos el tratado con los…

¡No es posible! Hace solo unos meses que nos habíamos marchado de Forks y nunca habíamos percibido un efluvio como este. Según pensábamos el legado de Ephraim Black se perdió con él, solo quedaban las historias que contaban sus descendientes...

¿Será posible que mi ángel pueda tener tan mala suerte para que se crucen en su vida otros monstruos?

Sabía la respuesta a eso. Había podido comprobarlo muchas veces. Su mala suerte volvía una y otra vez hacia ella.

Corrí con más fuerza hacia Forks, esperaba que todo fuera un mal presentimiento, que su suerte hubiese cambiado en todo el tiempo que llevábamos separados. Pero también sabía lo poco probable de este hecho.

Lo único que me impedía volverme loco era el don de Alice. Suena extraño ya que yo mismo había sido quien le había prohibido volver a mirar en su futuro. Pero tenía la esperanza de que ella se enterase si le pasaba algo malo. Sus visiones vienen solas cuando va a ocurrir algo malo, no hay necesidad de espiarlas.

Pero ¿y si Alice estaba tan concentrada intentando cumplir su promesa que evitaba todo lo que provenía de ella? ¿Y si le ocurrió algo? En ese momento comencé a hiperventilar, no era normal en un vampiro pero no podía soportar ese pensamiento. No podía ni pensar en que ella dejase de existir. Un mundo sin ella era algo inconcebible.

Al menos para mí.

Estaba impaciente por llegar a Forks, necesitaba verla y asegurarme que todo había sido un horrible pensamiento, que ella estaba sana y salva. Al menos dentro de lo posible para ella. Dada su suerte es posible que estuviese con magulladuras o vendas pero claro eso entra de lo que es mi Bella sana y salva.

Y si no la encontraba sabía cuál sería la solución. Haría un viajecito a Italia y ellos acabarían con el sufrimiento para siempre. Me dolía llegar a esta conclusión. Sabía que sería duro para mis padres saber que acabé con mi vida. Solo esperaba que lo entendiesen. Mi vida sin ella carecía de sentido.

Mientras cavilaba todo esto me di cuenta de que ya me hallaba en las fronteras de Forks. El rastro de Victoria en esta zona era muy fuerte, estaba mezclado con el efluvio de los licántropos.

Sabía que estaba actuando a la desesperada. Que debería limitarme a buscar a Victoria antes de que se escapase otra vez. Pero el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado fuerte. Debía buscarla, debía asegurarme de que estaba bien. Tenía que saber que seguía a salvo antes de ponerme a luchar. Ahora mismo el dolor en mi pecho era tan fuerte que me impedía pensar con claridad por lo que Victoria me pillaría despistado y me mataría a la más mínima ocasión.

Corrí hasta su casa y un suspiro de satisfacción salió de mi pecho al entrar en su habitación. No sabía cómo estaría ahora, pero según indicaba el olor de su cuarto ella había estado aquí hacía solo unas pocas horas. Y no había ni rastro del olor de Victoria por la zona. Aunque sí podía notar el asqueroso olor de los licántropos alrededor de la casa.

Solo espero que ninguno de esos apestosos y volubles chuchos se haya acercado a mi ángel. Se suponía que ellos no mataban humanos pero yo no me fiaba. Por lo que sabía hace unos meses no había licántropos en Forks por lo que debían ser jóvenes y no hay nada más inestable que un licántropo joven.

Rastreé su olor por todo Forks pero fui incapaz de dar con ella. Al llegar cerca de la línea del tratado volví a captar el efluvio de Victoria. Era reciente. Apenas si tenía unos minutos por lo que decidí darle caza. Si conseguía matarla después podía buscar a mi ángel sin que ningún peligro hubiese a su alrededor. Incluso es posible que llamase a Alice para que ella supiese donde encontrarla si me era imposible.

Fue muy frustrante intentar dar caza así. Ella se movía en zigzag por toda la línea del tratado y por más que quería darle caza no podía cruzar la línea. Ellos eran demasiados y yo estaba solo. Era imposible ganar en una posible pelea.

Seguí corriendo por los límites del tratado cuando me sentí que me acercaba al mar. Si ella saltaba al mar estaría totalmente dentro de mi territorio. Cuando acordamos los límites, los Quileutes dijeron que no podíamos entrar en los alrededores de su pueblo y este acababa en la playa. El mar era tierra de nadie por lo que podíamos movernos libremente por allí, al igual que la isla de San James.

Sin más me lancé al agua y fui a su encuentro.

Cuando estaba a solo un par de brazadas de ella escuché un grito que me dejó completamente helado. Victoria aprovechó esta distracción para nadar más rápido desapareciendo de mi vista.

Me giré hacia el lugar donde había sonado el grito. No hacía falta hacerlo para asegurarme de quién había gritado así. Era la voz que me mantenía atado a esta existencia. Era ella. Mi Bella.

Su grito había sido un grito de júbilo, de alegría. Pero cuando miré hacia aquel acantilado me quedé de piedra. Ella acababa de saltar desde un acantilado…

* * *

¡Hola!

Hoy decidí continuar con esta historia que hace mucho que no actualizaba.

No quise actualizar antes porque pensé que casi nadie la leía ya que solo recibí dos reviews. Pero al ver los visitantes vi que la leyeron unas 300 personas solo que no quisieron dejarme su opinión :(

Por favor decidme que opináis de la historia, ¡acepto críticas constructivas!, nunca había escrito nada desde el punto de vista de Edward y no sé si consigo meterme en su papel XD

Espero que os guste.

Si puedo subiré el próximo pronto. Creo que será el último si mi imaginación no se emociona y se pone a escribir sin más (en principio iba a ser de un solo cap. jeje)

Bueno nada más.

Besitos

Libezzy


	3. No te rindas

Estaba completamente helado. Mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar. Ella, mi ángel, mi niña, la razón de toda mi existencia acababa de saltar desde ese acantilado.

En ese momento me di cuenta de mi gran error. Había sido un completo egoísta, siempre me había considerado así, pero pensé que lo que había hecho no había sido por egoísmo. Yo la dejé para que ella pudiese ser feliz, para que pudiera tener esa vida humana que yo jamás podría darle, aun cuando esa decisión me llevase a estar muerto en vida, extrañándola más a cada segundo que pasaba…

Pero nunca tuve en cuenta si eso era lo que ella realmente quería. No sabía si ella lo que deseaba era casarse, tener hijos, envejecer junto a sus nietos…

Ella me amaba, estaba seguro de eso, muchas veces me lo había asegurado, también me insistió miles de veces en que quería estar conmigo para siempre. ¿Y si esa era su verdadera idea de felicidad? ¿Y si para ella una vida humana normal carecía de interés? ¿Y si deseaba realmente ser un monstruo?

Al formularme todos estos interrogantes me di cuenta de la verdad, esa verdad contra la que siempre había luchado por no querer destruir un ángel. Pero, sin embargo, eso había hecho. Yo había destrozado su vida y todos sus sueños al marcharme. Yo había acabado con todas sus ilusiones. Y sobre todo, yo era el responsable de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había conseguido que mi ángel decidiese acabar con su vida por mi egoísmo, por mi estupidez.

Todas estas cavilaciones me llevaron apenas unos segundos, cuando la vi adentrarse en el agua helada reaccioné. Volví a poner mi cuerpo en marcha y nadé sin parar hacia el lugar donde estaba ella. Tenía que haber algo que pudiese hacer. Ella no podía abandonar este mundo.

Mientras nadaba hacia ella mis pensamientos se dirigieron hacia ese ser todopoderoso del que hablaba Carlisle. Sabía que no me escucharía al carecer de alma pero al menos lo intentaría:

_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Pero necesito suplicarte esto. Por favor no te la lleves. Imagino que necesitas un nuevo ángel y para ello quieres al más especial, pero por favor, la necesito, la vida sin ella no tiene sentido. Déjame enmendar mi gran error, déjame hacerla feliz. Por favor te lo suplico. Dame otra oportunidad y te juro que jamás volverá a sufrir por mi causa._

A medida que me acercaba pude sentir que su corazón aún seguía latiendo. Sin embargo pude ver que no se movía, estaba en el agua, quieta con los ojos cerrados sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por salir a la superficie.

La furia se apoderó de mí, ella se estaba dejando morir, no hacía nada por intentar volver a la superficie.

- Sigue luchando - le grité.

Cuando ella escuchó mi grito comenzó a bracear pero cada vez lo hacía para un lado distinto por lo que no llegaba a la superficie, entonces pude ver su rendición cuando se limitó a parar y cerrar los ojos.

La ira me estaba invadiendo, ¡no podía hacerlo!, ¡ella no podía rendirse así!

- ¡Lucha! ¡Maldita sea, Bella, sigue luchando!

Ya casi estaba a su lado, ella me miraba, tenía una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de que ya no quedaba oxígeno en su cuerpo.

- ¡No! ¡Bella, no!

Pero hacía caso omiso de mis palabras, no sé ni siquiera si las oía, aunque estoy seguro de que sí lo hacía, al igual que verme, pero no hacía nada, se limitaba a mirarme con su preciosa sonrisa.

Parecía que esperaba que la muerte se la llevase de un momento a otro...

En ese momento cerró los ojos, el oxígeno que guardaba lo expulsó de golpe y pude ver como el agua entraba por su nariz. Tenía que actuar rápido, ella no podía ahogarse, no mientras yo pudiera impedirlo, sin más fui hacia ella y la agarré fuerte.

- Tranquila pequeña, todo está bien – le dije mientras la abrazaba y me apresuraba nadando hasta dar con tierra.

Sin embargo una rápida mirada hacia la playa me hizo ver que no era buena idea. Seis grandes licántropos estaban allí gritándome cosas nada agradables en sus mentes, me di cuenta de que no podía llevar a mi Bella allí, los licántropos nos matarían antes de poder pactar ningún tipo de tregua.

- Mi amor, por favor aguanta – le supliqué mientras me encaminaba a la línea del tratado.

Nadé más rápido de lo que jamás había pensado y en menos de dos segundos me encontraba en nuestra parte de la línea. Me apresuré a sacar a Bella del agua y a hacerle la respiración artificial para conseguir sacar toda esa agua de sus pulmones.

Mientras trabajaba con su cuerpo para conseguir que volviese a respirar la miré y me di cuenta de que a pesar de estar medio ahogada y con su cara más pálida de lo normal estaba hermosa. Ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del universo, era lo más bonito que había visto durante todos estos largos meses de oscuridad.

- Por favor amor reacciona, no me dejes ahora.

Volví a hacerle el boca a boca y sentí como poco empezó a expulsar agua de sus pulmones y empezaba a toser sonoramente.

Seguramente debía de estarse haciendo mucho daño en la garganta. Pero por primera vez en la vida, eso no me importó, no me importaba que estuviera sufriendo ese dolor. Esa tos fue el sonido más maravilloso del mundo para mí, porque eso solo podía significar una cosa. Mi Bella estaba viva, no se había ahogado.

Cuando ella volviese en sí y me viese aquí. Tal vez no quisiera volver a saber nada de mí, tal vez me odiase. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese, me arrastraría si era necesario para suplicar su perdón.

Ahora que había vuelto a verla lo tenía muy claro, no la perdería otra vez y haría hasta lo imposible por lograr conquistar de nuevo su corazón.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, lo se hace muchísimo que no actualizaba, pero es que estuve sin inspiración, a veces intenté seguir pero no me salía nada que me gustara.

Hoy recibí un review de Yeqkaaa y me animó a seguir con esta historia. Así que nada más leerlo me puse a escribir :)

¡Gracias a todos los que me escribís reviews me dais ganas de seguir escribiendo y publicando!

Espero que os guste el vuelco que le di a la historia, yo cuando la leí siempre tuve la esperanza de que Edward fuera quien la salvara. Además también me gusta la idea de ver como él vuelve hacia ella.

Bueno que os pareció ¿os lo esperabais? ¿os gustó? ¿os decepcionó? ¿os dio lo mismo?

¡Espero vuestros reviews!

Bueno el próximo capítulo se supone que será el último a no ser que se me ocurra algo nuevo y se alargue más jeje

Mucho besitos

Libezzy

Pd: siento enrollarme tanto en el comentario, es que cuando me emociono escribiendo no hay quien me calle, la gente que me conoce lo sabe bien jeje

Pd2: también acepto reviews con: CALLATE LIBEZZY! :P


	4. ¿Dormida?

Poco a poco los ojitos de mi ángel se fueron abriendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con mi rostro. Cuando me vio su boca formó una perfecta "o". Después de un rato mirándome suspiró y se frotó con ahínco sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos sentí como su respiración se volvía entrecortada y su corazón empezaba a bombear sangre de forma irregular, como le ocurría cuando estaba asustada…

Con sumo cuidado, intentando no asustarla más, acaricié sus mejillas y le dije:

- No estés asustada. Estás a salvo. Nadie te hará daño. Todo va bien.

Ella fijó su mirada en mi rostro y siguió jadeando asustada. Intenté tranquilizarla con palabras pero parecía que nada le hacía volver en sí. Entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez no estaba asustada por Victoria, sino que estaba así por mí.

Me di de golpes internamente. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿volver y que ella me aceptase así sin más? ¿Que hiciese como si nada hubiese pasado? Yo no merecía que mi ángel me perdonase y menos cuando ella había estado a punto de acabar con su vida por mis mentiras.

Sentí como todo el peso del universo caía sobre mí. ¿Cómo iba a lograr sobrevivir sin ella en mi vida? Estaba a punto de disculparme por haber vuelto cuando ella carraspeó intentando hablar. Pude ver su dolor por la mueca que hizo al hacerlo, tenía la garganta irritada por toda la sal que había tragado…

- Estoy muerta ¿verdad?

Su respuesta me dejó muy sorprendido ¿muerta? ¿Por qué había llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que el mundo seguía girando? Difícilmente podría seguirlo haciendo cuando ella muriese...

- Me ahogué de verdad. El disgusto matará a Charlie y ¿qué hay de mi madre? cómo pude ser tan inconsciente. Ahora ambos sufrirán por mi culpa.

¿Por qué pensaba que estaba muerta? No lograba comprender el motivo por el que había llegado a esa terrorífica conclusión por lo que tuve que refutar sus palabras para explicarle la verdad.

- No estás muerta Bella.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me despierto?

¿Creía que era un sueño?

- Estás despierta.

Quería arrojarme sobre ella, envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y besarla como nunca la había besado mientras le declaraba mi amor eterno. Pero ahora no era tiempo de ello. Primero tenía que hablar con ella, suplicarle que me perdonase de rodillas si fuese necesario. Tenía verdadero pánico de que llegase ese momento. ¿Y si no me perdonaba? Tal vez ella había rehecho su vida justo como yo le había pedido y había encontrado un humano que pudiese hacerla feliz lejos de la oscuridad que llevaba consigo mi existencia.

Había intentado mil veces precisamente eso, que Bella fuese feliz con alguien de su condición. Alguien que no tuviese que negarle nada ni arriesgase su vida para estar a su lado. Pero el solo hecho de que estos pensamientos fuesen realidad dolía demasiado. Sentía mi corazón muy débil, como si una simple palabra de rechazo de su boca hiciese que mi muerto corazón se desplomara en pedazos dejando a su rastro un profundo sentimiento de agonía.

- Si estuviese despierta ahora tú no estarías en este lugar a no ser que... ¿Enloquecí? Busqué tanto las alucinaciones que es posible que mi mente se haya vuelto completamente loca.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras se abrazaba las piernas con los brazos. Podía ver miedo en su mirada.

No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo: muerta, dormida, loca... ¿tan difícil era creer que yo estaba aquí amándola más a cada segundo que pasaba? ¿Tan convincente había sido en nuestra despedida que ella creía firmemente que nunca más volvería a verme?

El momento que había estado añorando y a la vez temiendo desde hace mucho tiempo finalmente llegó. Era el momento de sincerarse, de arrastrarse de rodillas si había alguna posibilidad de perdón o de alejarse si ella no volvía a querer saber nada de mí. El corazón me dio un vuelco solo con pensar en la última opción. Aún no sabía cómo había logrado sobrevivir estos meses con su ausencia, sería incapaz de hacer lo mismo durante toda la vida. Pero respetaría su decisión fuera cual fuese. Ella merecía ser feliz, no importa cómo o con quién, solo importaba su felicidad.

Me acerqué lentamente al lugar donde la había tumbado para hacerle la respiración asistida y me arrodillé frente a ella. Quería tomar su mano entre las mías pero no me atreví por miedo a su rechazo.

- Bella, no estás dormida ni muerta. Estoy aquí. No podía soportar ni un segundo más lejos de ti y volví. Sé que te prometí no hacerlo, dejarte que fueras feliz, si ahora eres feliz te prometo que me marcharé y no volveré a molestarte jamás. Pero si por el contrario no eres feliz, si aún queda una parte en tu corazón por pequeña que sea que aún sienta algo por mí, si crees que puedo aspirar a tu perdón algún día te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por remendar mi error y hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que tu hermoso rostro vuelva a sonreír como lo hacía hace unos meses.

Mi ángel comenzó a negar con su cabeza mientras un torrente de lágrimas se desbordaba por sus ojos.

- Sabía que estaba soñando.

Iba a replicar, a decirle que estaba despierta cuando me hizo un gesto con su mano para que le permitiese continuar.

- Tú no me amas, solo soy una insignificante humana, nada importante para ti. La única manera que hay en la que me digas esto es que todo sea un maravilloso sueño del que nunca me gustaría despertar...

¿Creía que no la amaba? El peso de la verdad cayó sobre mí. Ella había creído al pie de la letra cada una de las calumnias que le había dicho aquel día en el bosque. Esto tenía que acabar ya, tenía que saber que mi amor por ella era infinito, que era mi única razón para seguir con vida.

- Bella debes creerme, no estás dormida ni muerta. Estoy aquí y te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo en que tuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería, esa fue la más negra de las blasfemias.

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza y yo me acerqué y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Ese simple contacto provocaba miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que iban directas a mi corazón.

- Por favor permíteme continuar, lamento mucho lo que te dije aquel día en el bosque. Soy un buen mentiroso y no tuve más remedio que mentirte. Intentaba protegerte, pensé que alejándome te dejaba a salvo. Que si te convencía de que no te amaba, lograrías la felicidad con alguien que te pudiese dar todas las experiencias humanas que a mí me están prohibidas. Aún no puedo creer que me creyeses con tanta facilidad, eso fue insoportable. Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba ¿Cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?

Aún recordaba el dolor que me produjo ver en sus ojos que realmente ella estaba creyendo todas mis mentiras. Esperaba tener que mentir una hora tras otra hasta lograr plantar la semilla de la duda en su mente pero sin embargo un solo "no" acabó con todo.

- Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras, siempre lo he sabido - al decirme esto su voz se quebró dos veces.

Aquí estaba el secreto de todo, su baja autoestima que le impedía verse como lo que en realidad era: la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la más dulce, la más tierna, la más especial, la única mujer que había conseguido ganarse mi corazón.

- Necesito que me respondas algo importante, sé que no tengo ningún derecho siquiera a aspirar a tu perdón pero necesito que me digas si aún puedes quererme a pesar de todo el daño que te he hecho ¿Puedes?

Cerré los ojos a la espera de su respuesta, toda mi vida dependía de ella. ¿Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo o el más desdichado? Una parte de mí me decía que nuestro amor sobreviviría pero otra parte era consciente de todo el daño que había hecho a mi ángel por lo que era posible que ella hubiera reflexionado y ya no quisiera arriesgarse por mí.

- Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo ¡y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso!

¡Me amaba! a pesar de todo el daño, todo el sufrimiento, mis mentiras, de mi condición... ella me seguía amando. No había palabras en el mundo que pudiesen describir la felicidad que sentí al escucharlo de sus labios. Solo le respondí:

- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Cuando le dije eso mis labios buscaron los suyos para demostrarle con mi beso todo lo que sentía por ella. Tomé su delicado rostro entre mis manos disfrutando de su suave tacto de seda que tanto había añorado tanto en estos meses. Para luego rozar mis labios con los suyos. El beso empezó de forma lenta y delicada, permitiéndome disfrutar del delicioso sabor de sus besos. Pero pronto nuestra necesidad se hizo patente y comenzamos a besarnos con pasión desenfrenada.

No podía creer como había cambiado todo, antes cuando la besaba tenía que tener mucho cuidado ya que el olor de su sangre me tentaba demasiado. Pero ahora, con sus labios sobre los míos, lo único que me tentaba era ella. Su sangre había pasado a un segundo plano. Había conocido la existencia sin ella y su sangre había dejado de llamarme ya que eso provocaría volver a la nada. Porque mi vida sin ella era eso. La nada.

Pero mi niña era humana y pronto necesitó respirar por lo que me alejé de su boca permitiéndola recuperar el aliento y comencé a besar todo su hermoso rostro y su cuello para acabar colocando mi oído sobre su alborotado corazón. El sonido más hermoso que podía existir en todo el mundo.

Cuando su respiración volvió a ser normal me puse frente a ella y le dije:

- Te amo Isabella Marie Swan. Siempre serás la mujer de mi vida.

Para a continuación volver a deleitarme con el calor de sus apasionados besos...

**FIN**

* * *

Pues ya se acabó esta historia, ¡espero que os haya gustado y no haya decepcionado a nadie!

Gracias a todos los que la habéis apoyado en este tiempo mandando reviews y agregando a favoritos y alertas. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que algo que salió de mi loca imaginación le gustó a alguien y pasó un rato entretenido leyendo.

¡Espero vuestros reviews para saber que os pareció la historia!

Un besazo enorme y nos seguimos leyendo.

Libezzy


End file.
